User talk:Ruin Cireela
Hi, Ruin Cireela! We are happy to have you here on the Cartoon Network Wiki! Please take the time to read these paragraphs. Overview Welcome to the Cartoon Network Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the Episodes in Ed, Edd n Eddy page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the The Cartoon Network Wiki:Community Portal for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a link or menu will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. Help delete spam and vandalism unpleasant but a facts of life. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and anything else, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on any anywhere. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you, but don't let it become your number one contribution. Remember this wish blogs, too. Hello! Hello1 I'm JasonL!JasonL 03:39, September 29, 2011 (UTC)JasonL Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Cartoon Network Wiki Cartoon Network Wiki:Some Wiki Rules. Shout Box The first thing you need to do upon joining is to enable the Shout Box, also called the Wiki Chat Room. The shout box is a great way to communicate with other users. It is used to make and discuss parodies, discuss stories, help out users, encourage those down on their luck, welcome users, and even for role-play. It is a necessity for any user who edits here, regardless of who they are or how recently they have joined. *How To Get It **1. Look at the top of the page, where it says your user name. Go to SEE MORE. The third option says widgets. Press on it. **2. The top of the page should expand, showing the widgets. Scroll to the right until you find "Shout Box'" **3. Click on the green plus sign. **4. You now have the shout box, it is on the bottom of your page. **5. Begin talking. :D PLEASE USE THIS! PLEASE, WE GET LONELY ON IT! Conclusion We encourage your edits! bgcolor=white default=Enter page title here! buttonlabel=Create A Page! Please don't quit!! Once again, welcome to the Cartoon Network! Please leave a message on this admin's page, the people listed above, and anyone else's talk page if you need ANY form of help whatsoever! Finally, please do not remove this message from your talk page -- it is supposed to remain there in case you need to refer back to it. Have a Great Day, -- Anniemoose98 (Talk) 19:53, October 6, 2010 Not bad Good work Ruin I'm psuedo-impressed. However save your strength for construction of the new Cartoon Network Wiki. What you are doing now is just fixing up a disgraced wiki for deletion. Dr. Angryslacks 00:20, October 10, 2010 (UTC) RE:Admin Request Sure, I will promote you to Sysop. Thank You! Anniemoose98 New Beginnings OK, I saw we fix this wiki FIRST before the others, as this is spam and nothing more. I'll get ahead deleting pages. Dude, how do I delete spam pages? I don't see a delete button like on the Monaco skin. NVM, got it. I'll delete all the pages with "A". Also, I think you should edit the welcoming message so it says that if you make useless pages, you'll be banned without designated reason. I call it INSTA-BAN. Besides, if some little children get a tantrum for spoiling our wikis they deserve it. We need to do what the former admin never did: CRACK DOWN ON DISCIPLINE. I like the current design as it is. This is gonna be very complicated... #My favorite video game series is called Metal Gear Solid. #It is an acclaimed stealth-action game that was credited for "defining" said genre. #As it is a stealth game, the whole point is not to be seen by your enemies. #The protagonist from the first and fourth game is codenamed "Solid Snake". #In the second game, you play as a rookie codenamed "Raiden" whom Snake takes under his wing. #In that game, you get called by the hero that you have played as in the past games. #His codec frequency (the "radio" in the MGS series) is 141.80, as with all the characters the player character views as "legendary" or vice versa. That's why I chose 141.80 as the link to my talk page, because like in MGS2, it's the number for the "legendary hero". Also, the camouflage-themed signature came from Solid Snake's "clone father", Big Boss, who was also a soldier, but participated in missions that required camouflage, instead of a tight-fitting blue sneaking suit. Reply Okay, I understand that we should include live action and co-productions. However I still disapprove of third party programs like TDI and Pokemon. Take Pokemon for example, the show is frequently on CN, but the show wasn't made by CN. It was syndicated from Japan by Nintendo, but CN did not provide any support for it other than timeslots. I'm saying if it wasn't made or owned by Turner Broadcasting in any way it should not be on the wiki. We can't make articles about Pokemon, Bakugan or DBZ they are third party like Johnny Test and TDI. Those shows are syndicated and will just have to rely on their own wikis for info. Plus if we did, we would have to gather as much information as possible about them then make it sound original and not ripped off form Wikipedia or something and well, it's just not humanly possible with only three admins. Especialy when they are the only ones really helping the wiki. Dr. Angryslacks 23:04, November 21, 2010 (UTC) May I remind you that almost all of the reliable infomation on this wiki IS from Wikipedia? If we just take more we'll be no better than the previous admins. Fine, we'll do third party too, but it's not going to be our priority. We still have to huff spam and bring the articles worth keeping up and running. By the way I think we should be asking for help from the secondary wikis like I planned if we are really going to do all this in a economical amount of time.Dr. Angryslacks 01:21, November 22, 2010 (UTC) I Do Not Approve One Bit Ruin we are not doing that stupid achievements thing. It's going to have the same result as on the Ed wiki. People will make accounts and will going on editing sprees, uploading an unneeded amount of irrelevant images, and posting useless blogs. To which we will have to undo or delete. It's just going to start popularity contests which will make our lives harder. For what? Just so people can edit and recieve badges and points of no real value until they have absolutely no life? I'm not letting that happen. Wow! Wow! You're all here. I can't believe it. OK Ok. Ruin, why have I not been informed of this project? Honestly when I delete stuff here, I just hit the Random Page button and delete whatever comes up. Wiki Deletion I will do so- . Deletions Please see Forum:No need to delete, thanks -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 11:15, December 30, 2010 (UTC) A proposal I propose that we reform this site and have the GOLDEN AGE setting like Cartoon Cartoon Cartoon City Toonami era. If you have no use for this wiki then I'll adopt it. It will mean so much to me that I direct this wiki to a positive site. I'll run this wiki site and if anyone approves then lets get back on the wheels here!-Boba fett 32 03:21, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Could you please delete Animaniacs the next generation. It's not real. (Moehoward). Good Articles My article made fucking sense. It was talking about Jim Samples, head of Cartoon Network for 13 years... I put in that Jim Samples article. Notshane (Talk | ) 01:41, May 6, 2011 were i can fidd a toonix that i can chat ang game they i go to cartoon network .com and theres no toonix gallery? Adoption Request I'd like to adopt this wiki, seeing that you seem to be doing nothing to it anyway. I don't know exactly how to adopt one, but i think it involves me putting a message on your talk page requesting that i can adopt it seeing that your the main admin here i decided to ask you. Notshane (Talk | ) 05:07, August 17, 2011 why is this wiki scheduled for deletion Questions Hello, I'm Quinozino. You may notice me editing here, so I'm asking some questions: #Why is the wiki being scheduled for deletion? That makes no sense. #What does it take to be an admin here? I want to be one, as Cartoon Network is my favorite channel. Thanks you for your time. I still have many, many questions, though. Quinozino 21:58, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, i have that question too. I've made so many edits to fix this wiki up, and yet the owner is just gonna throw it away like a piece of trash? Some have even requested that i become the new owner (which i would do only if the current owner approves. If not, then I'd just shoot for a Co-Owner position). Notshane (Talk | ) 05:51, September 24, 2011 Yes, also, tell me to, why is this wiki going to be deleted eh? I-disregard-gravity 20:58, January 27, 2012 (UTC)I-disregard-gravity Yeah, I agree with you guys, why the wiki is always scheduled for deletion? The Right 09:38, February 8, 2012 (UTC)